<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Fella by Hopeamarsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711629">Little Fella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu'>Hopeamarsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Handicapped dog, Missing dog, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His ears picked up a few words, “stolen” “three days ago” and “please” as he prepared his cup of coffee, a cigarette behind his ear, waiting to be lit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Fella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dog mentioned here has only three legs, but it's not due to abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip could hear the nasal voice of Officer Quentin all the way from the break room. It already grated on his nerves, the asshole was once again delegated to the front desk, though in Flip's opinion he should be kept far away from interacting with the citizens of Colorado Springs.</p>
<p>The powers that be and blatant nepotism together had decided that the man in question was harmless and he was allowed to continue with his job. The complaints would either get lost or hidden inside drawers and it would go on and on in a never-ending loop. Flip hated it. And he hated the fact that he was unable to do anything about it, already on thin ice with the higher-ups since the KKK case. </p>
<p>His ears picked up a few words, “stolen” “three days ago” and “please” as he prepared his cup of coffee, a cigarette behind his ear, waiting to be lit. After hearing Officer Quentin laugh in that annoying tone of his, Flip decided to venture outside the break room and to the front desk. Maybe he could get something solid that would get Quentin transferred to records for a week or two at least.  </p>
<p>“Is there something wrong here Officer?” He spoke low, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. You were obviously distressed and standing in front of the desk where Officer Quentin sat, his condescending smirk plastered on his face. He regarded the older detective like he was about to reveal something really funny. </p>
<p>“This little lady here thinks we are animal control! Wanted to report a lost dog! Like it would be a priority for us, mutts running around the city chasing squirrels!” Quentin was nearly doubled over with laughter but one look at you told Flip exactly how much the dog meant to you. You were clearly holding back tears, hands twisting as you tried to keep from openly weeping. Soft eyes looked at him, wary of more insults from either of the men. </p>
<p>“Though I will admit, having you <i>thank me</i> properly afterward might be worth it.” Quentin leered at you as he emphasized his words, eyes sweeping up and down your body. Flip could feel you tense up from all across the room and he wanted to smash his coffee mug into Quentin’s head at the moment. </p>
<p>“Get lost, Quentin. I’ll handle this. And I’ll deal with you later.” He growled, the young officer’s eyes widening in respect. He scrambled up and disappeared behind the wall quickly. </p>
<p>Flip turned his attention back to you, making sure he kept his eyes right where yours were, not anywhere else. Even if some of the men in the precinct were sexist idiots, he didn’t want to come off like them.  </p>
<p>“Ma’am, my name is Philip Zimmerman. I work as a detective here. How can I help you?” </p>
<p>“I, um… My dog was stolen from my backyard three days ago. He’s all I have, my best friend. I was instructed… I was told to report it to the police. He also… He only has three legs, so I’m afraid he might not…” You spoke softly as your words kept breaking off, eyes on the ground. Flip knew without seeing that you were once again fighting against tears and it tugged at him. How he wanted to strangle Quentin then, for causing you additional distress.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to say ma’am, but despite his lack of verbal skills, unfortunately, officer Quentin is right. You need to report your dog’s description down to the pound. If anyone returns him there, you will be notified.” He told you, hoping that it came out more apologetic and genuine than the previous officers’ words. </p>
<p>“Oh…” You were obviously distressed by Quentins’ behavior and the fact that the police wouldn’t help in this matter. Flip wanted to comfort you, wrap you in his arms but he held back. He kept his distance but hoped that he could convey some sympathy for the situation with his eyes. He wanted to make you feel heard and appreciated, not tormented by sexist leers and unwanted advances. </p>
<p>“Do you need directions there?” He asked, hand tightening around the coffee cup unconsciously. He itched to light the cigarette, take in that sweet nicotine to calm his racing blood. Anything really to have something to do with his hands so that he would not reach out to you. Flip was surprised by his strong reaction, he normally had no trouble controlling his desires around attractive people. </p>
<p>You nodded, wiping at your face with your sleeve. “If it’s not too much trouble, Detective.” He gave you a small smile, gesturing back to the counter. He pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down the pound address and brief instructions on how to drive there. Flip slid the paper towards you, thankful for having something to do and help you out. </p>
<p>“I’ll keep an eye out for your dog, ma’am, if you’d like. Can you tell me his description?” Your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at his promise and Flip found himself drowning in those pools. Such a goner already, his mind supplied him, almost mocking him in his infatuation. </p>
<p>He listened intently as you listed off the dog's markers, memorizing them tightly into his mind. With another promise to keep an eye out, he saw you out, going as far as opening the door for you, and watched you climb into an old beat-up Pontiac to drive off.</p>
<p><i>Time to deal with Quentin,</i> he thought as a grim smile lifted the corners of his lips. He was going to enjoy taking the officer down a peg or two.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Flip was driving home from the station when he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye; something small that hobbled along the road. It was the hobbling that made him stop his truck as it reminded him of what had happened earlier at the station. You had mentioned that the dog only had three legs, which would definitely explain the odd walk of the creature.<p>He pulled the truck to the side of the road and killed the engine but left the headlights on. Flip stumped his cigarette in the ashtray on his car before he stepped out of the vehicle and walked closer to the small creature. The creature had stopped also and as he neared it, he noticed that it was a small, black or dark brown dog and it looked well if a little tired and weary. Looking closer, Flip realized that the whole leg was indeed gone, but the dog didn’t seem too bothered with it. </p>
<p>“Hey there little fella, are you lost?” He cooed, crouching down on the dog’s level. The little dog looked at him, head cocked and ears alert. Almost like they were considering whether Flip was a threat or not. Slowly he reached out his hand, palm up for the dog to sniff.</p>
<p>“Come on little fella, everything is alright,” Flip spoke gently, watching for any sign that the dog would bolt. He kept his voice low and himself in a crouched position, hoping to look unthreatening to the small thing.</p>
<p>But the dog didn’t run away, instead, he hobbled closer to the detective and sniffed his large hand. Then he gave a small lick to Flips fingers, the tongue feeling a little rough on his skin but mostly comfortable. “Good boy. You are lost, aren’t you?” The dog shuffled closer to him, seeking warmth. </p>
<p>“It’s cold out, ain’t it? Let’s get you to the truck, you must be hungry too, huh boy?” He kept speaking to the dog softly while divesting himself from his jacket. Slowly, avoiding any sudden movements, Flip wrapped his jacket around the dog’s middle and lifted him up as he was all bundled up. Once back inside the truck, he turned on the heat in his car and peeled back to the road.</p>
<p>“I think I might know who you belong to, little fella. Let’s get you some food and I’ll make a few phone calls, how about that?” He spoke to the dog, who seemed to understand him perfectly, curling next to him on the front seat with his back pressed against his thigh. Flip let his right hand rest on top of the dog's back, giving a tender pat at his head. The dog huffed happily, shuffling a little closer to the man providing warmth.   </p>
<p>While Flip drove towards his house, he found himself replaying the conversation with whom he suspected the little dog belonged. All the boxes ticked with this dog, he was almost certain he belonged to you. He definitely didn’t mind this turn of events, he now had a reason to look you up and return the dog to the rightful owner. And maybe, if he was lucky enough, Flip would get to see you smile freely with your eyes sparkling again. He remembered the feeling; the full force of that smile knocked the wind out of him earlier and he definitely wouldn’t mind experiencing that again. </p>
<p>Once at his house, Flip killed the engine and picked up the dog into his arms. He seemed tired, the poor creature, burrowing deeper into his jacket and into the extra warmth Flips body provided as he stepped into his house. He could only guess how long the dog had been there, on the side of the road and how far he had traveled. He’d been lost for three days now, so there was a good chance the puppy had wandered around for a good amount of time.     </p>
<p>Flip placed the bundle on the kitchen floor, watching with eagle eyes as the puppy took in his surroundings within his jacket. Then slowly, gingerly the dog picked himself up and stood on his remaining legs. He hopped next to the tall man, giving a small push to his leg with his cold nose. </p>
<p>A small leather collar drew Flip’s attention then, something metallic hanging from it. He lowered himself to the dog's level and turned the plaque around, reading the word Coda written in cursive. “Coda, huh? That’s a pretty name. But I think I prefer little fella if that’s okay with you.” Flip remarked, rising up after giving a scratch behind the ears for the puppy. The name only confirmed his thoughts, this was definitely your dog. If only he’d been clever enough to get your information earlier, not just direct you to the pound. But it would’ve been wrong to ask for your number there, Flip reminded himself, too soon after that asshat Quentin and his suggestions. </p>
<p>He gave the dog a few sausages from his fridge and filled a plate with water, before leaving the puppy in the kitchen and walking to his phone. Keeping one eye on the kitchen area, Flip lifted his phone receiver and waited for the dial tone. He quickly pressed down the numbers for the dog pound, waiting for someone to pick up. He knew he’d get confirmation of the dog’s owner from there and then he could work out how to return him. </p>
<p><i>“Colorado Springs Animal Control, this is Mary. How can I help you?”</i> A pleasant-sounding voice picked up after three rings.</p>
<p>“Good evening Mary, this is detective Philip Zimmerman from Colorado Springs  Police Department. I’ve recently found a lost dog at the side of the road and he’s currently with me. I wanted to confirm if you’d had a report for a lost or stolen dog recently and if there are any markers on the dog?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why yes, we had one report for a lost three-legged dog today, sir. He is about two years old, black fur, 26 pounds, missing his left front leg. He should have a collar on, with the name Coda written on it. Does this match the dog you’ve found?”</i>
</p>
<p>“It does. Could I have the information of the owner so I can return him?”</p>
<p><i>“Sir, our policy dictates that we should collect the dog from you and return it to its owner. I am not allowed to release the information of owners over the phone.”</i> It was obvious that Mary did not believe who he was and for that Flip was grateful. At least someone was listening to the national advice of not releasing personal information to strangers over the phone. People were too trusting these days, anyone could call and pretend to be anyone. </p>
<p>“Ma’am, if you’d like to confirm my identity, you are free to call the CSPD office and ask for Chief Bridges, he can vouch for my person and contact information.”</p>
<p><i>“I shall do that Sir. I will call you back soon.”</i> The phone disconnected. </p>
<p>Flip looked at the small dog, who had found its way to him after eating all the sausages and was now sniffing around his boots and jeans. He knelt down on the floor next to him, smiling as the dog immediately placed his nuzzle to his leg, looked up to him with big brown eyes, and begged him to lift him up to his lap. How could he refuse that? Flip picked the dog up and settled to wait for the phone to ring, scratching him behind the ears. </p>
<p>“Well, little fella. I guess now we wait.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>The next morning Flip lifted the small puppy back to his truck. The pound had gotten back to him later that night after speaking with the Chief. He was glad that the steps had been taken, even if that meant that he’d spent the night on the sofa with Coda, unwilling to leave the puppy alone for long. And the puppy seemed to agree, burrowing deep into the crook of his arm and the couch, snoring happily.<p>Flip had never thought of himself as a dog or a cat or even a pet person. After all, he worked long hours, even longer cases, and had to be ready to move once the call came in. So to have an innocent creature depend on him completely hadn’t been appealing to him before. But there was something right about this little ball of fur snoozing against him, trusting Flip to protect him from the world. He might not be ready for a pet of his own yet, but the thought was more appealing than before. </p>
<p><i>Maybe he could consider a houseplant to start with?</i> He could practically hear the thought in his aunt’s nagging voice and it caused him to chuckle. Sure, he could start with a houseplant and move towards getting a pet if he kept that alive.    </p>
<p>Flip had been pleasantly surprised to find out you lived quite close to him, only fifteen minutes or so with the car. Your home was in a nice neighborhood, he didn’t even remember going there on his investigations. For some reason this eased his mind, knowing that you had a safe place to sleep and live. You and Coda both. </p>
<p>As he drove forward, closer to your address, he took in the neighborhood. There were big trees in the backyards, some kids playing with a basketball in one yard and it all looked like typical American scenery. Calm and quiet, a nice suburban area. </p>
<p>He turned a corner to a side street and spotted the beat-up Pontiac at one of the driveways. The house looked normal: a one-story standard home painted with brown paint and white accents. A small porch and a porch swing and some planted greenery under the railings completed the image. There was a low fence, presumably for Coda’s sake. </p>
<p>“Hey little fella, look at where we are.” Flip turned to his travel companion, who lifted his head from his jean-covered knee and looked around him. As soon as the puppy spotted the Pontiac and the yard he started barking excitedly. Flip laughed as he pulled his truck behind the old car. “I can see you recognize this place. Let's go check to see if your owner is home, hmm?” </p>
<p>Just as Flip stepped down from the truck, the front door of the house opened and you stepped out to the porch. “Hello, detective. Do you have news for me?” You greeted him with a wave, hope blooming in your features. He nodded and reached back into the truck to lift Coda up. The puppy was already squirming in his arms, tail wagging and tongue out. </p>
<p>“I believe this belongs to you, ma’am?” He grinned as he saw your eyes widen at the sight. Coda also noticed you, trying to get loose from his grip by squirming and barking. </p>
<p>“Coda baby!” You took off running from the porch, reaching the tall man and the excited puppy within seconds. Flip transferred the happy puppy to your arms and watched with great amusement as the puppy was determined to lick every single inch of your face as his backside wagged so hard you almost dropped him. Your laughter filled the air as you hugged your best friend to your chest and let him have his fill. </p>
<p>This allowed Flip to take you in more, the way your clothes hugged your body right, the exposed skin of your legs, and how free and joyful you looked at the moment. Like all bad had been wiped away from the world once you had your puppy in your arms again. You had looked pretty at the station, Flip could admit that in his mind, but here? Here you looked radiant, gorgeous and like a goddess, all filled up with laughter and happiness. He was falling hard already for you and he had to admit to himself that he was more than okay with it. </p>
<p>As Coda calmed down in your arms, you turned yourself back to the handsome detective. “How? When? Where? Did you find the ones that took him?” You fired off, hand scratching Coda behind his floppy ear. You took in the man in front of you, the way his dark hair curled around his face, the amber eyes like smooth whiskey, and the small smile he had on his plush lips. He was so much taller than you and as you recalled the sight of Coda in his arms as he effortlessly picked the puppy from the truck you found yourself wondering if he could pick other things as effortlessly. You certainly hoped so. </p>
<p>“It’s actually that he found me, not the other way around. I was driving home and suddenly he was there, by the side of the road. He was alone so I don’t have information on who took him from you.” Flip explained as he watched you place the puppy on the ground, admiring the curve of your backside in the process. The dog took off sniffing around the yard, looking a little wonky with only three legs but surprisingly agile. You followed Flip’s gaze.</p>
<p>“He was born that way, you know.” You offered gently and Flip raised an eyebrow in your direction, waiting for further explanation. “The vet thought that he didn’t have enough space in his mother's tummy so some parts were left under-developed. It might have been the reason his mother abandoned him so young.”</p>
<p>“How did you two get together then?” </p>
<p>“I found him by accident as I was coming home from work one day. Ironic isn’t it?” You smiled in his direction, earning a soft laugh from the detective. “He looked so poorly and hungry that I didn’t have the heart to leave him. I brought him home, fed him, and bathed him. Took him to see a vet the next day, posted ads around the area where I found him to see if someone missed him, but since no-one came forward, Coda became mine.” For a moment he and you were silent, just watching Coda bounce around bushes happily. </p>
<p>Suddenly you gasped and turned to look at him fully with wide eyes. “I am so sorry! My manners are completely forgotten! Can I get you something as a thank you for bringing Coda home?” You babbled on and the detective found himself smiling wide, teeth showing.  </p>
<p>“I’d love a cup of coffee if that’s not too much trouble.” It was the morning after all and nothing sounded more appealing than a good hot drink with good company. </p>
<p>You gestured at the porch then and the two chairs in front of the swing. Flip could even spy a small coffee table between the chairs. The whole porch looked really cozy and inviting. “Please, take a seat. I’ll be back in a moment.” You flashed a smile at him again before disappearing inside the house. </p>
<p>He could hear cups clinking in the kitchen from the open window as he settled his large body into one of the chairs and admired the view opening from the porch to the street. Coda barked happily at the passing people behind the fence.</p>
<p>Flip found himself wondering how life like this might taste and feel like. Waking up in the morning with a lover, enjoying coffee on the porch, and waving at the neighbors as a dog enjoyed its morning run in the garden. <i>A lover that looked a whole lot like you.</i> He quickly shook off the thoughts, he hadn’t even asked you out yet. </p>
<p>But Flip already knew one thing, he wanted to ask you out badly. Treat you to dinner and dancing and then wake up next to you in the morning. No rush anywhere, just two bodies wrapped up in one another. Easy like a Sunday morning, kisses shared under a blanket before venturing out to the kitchen for homemade breakfast and more kisses. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know if you wanted milk or sugar, so I brought both.” Your voice woke him up from his daydream as you set the tray on the coffee table. It looked amazing: two full cups, a small milk jug, and sugar cubes in a separate bowl with two Danishes on plates. “I also need to apologize for my lack of manners again detective…” You began as you poured a dash of milk into your beverage. “My name is Y/N, it was terribly rude of me not to offer you my name before.”</p>
<p>“It’s lovely to meet you Y/N. And please, call me Flip.” He rumbled as he brought his own cup of Joe to his lips, black with one sugar. Your name fit you like a glove and Flip already liked how it tasted on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Flip then.” You nodded as you chewed your lower lip for a moment, obviously wanting to ask something further. He waited patiently for you to come to a conclusion about where to take the conversation. Flip had all the time in the world, sitting on a porch on a beautiful morning with a beautiful woman by his side. He could wait. </p>
<p>“Is there anything else I could offer you as a thank you besides the coffee? Reward money?”</p>
<p>“Dinner. With me.” Flip blurted out before he could think any further. Your slack-jawed look made him wince, that might’ve not been the smoothest attempt at asking a woman for a date. But the words were already out, no point in taking them back. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” At least you didn’t sound disgusted by the notion, only a little surprised.</p>
<p><i>In for a penny,</i> he thought as he opened his mouth again. “Please. Let me take you out to dinner. As in a date.” Flip chanced a look at your eyes, finding them warm and eager. Flip took one last gamble and spoke the final word. “Tonight.”</p>
<p>“Tonight sounds wonderful.” You took his hand to yours and squeezed it. “Pick me up at seven?”  He nodded and brought your hand to his lips as he gave it a tender kiss, a promise for the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi over at Tumblr! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>